parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad/Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2014 PERFORMATIIVSUS 1 planeerimisleht/13.10.2013 Letter of Kerri Kotta to participants of the Seventh International Conference on Music Theory
Dear participants, Please read the following text carefully because it contains important information. The preliminary schedule of the conference is now published on the planning page of the event; it can be accessed at: http://et.parnu.wikia.com/wiki/Pärnu_Nüüdismuusika_Päevade_2014_PERFORMATIIVSUS_planeerimisleht (in order to see the program you have scroll down; the program is shown after the list of participants). Please check whether the time of your presentation is suitable for you. If not, please let me know - some changes are possible. (1) I would also ask you to add abstract or whole text of your presentation to the title which appears after your name and institution. Each title works as a link. You have to click it and then you can copy the content of your document to the text box (NB! If your title is already provided with an abstract or if you want to re-edit it, you have to click first the blue button "redigeeri" (edit) above the text). After adding / editing the text you have to click the blue button "salvesta" (save) next to the text box. If you feel uncomfortable with it, you can also send your text directly to me, and I will publish it myself. The final versions of texts / abstracts should be published or sent to me by no later than 1 December. (2) As you can see, there are concerts after the symposium each evening (except Wednesday). All concerts are free for the guests of the conference. The final concert / performance will take place in a somewhat unusual location - in water park of spa "Tervise Paradiis". Therefore, you need a bathing / swimming suit if you want to participate the event. Even if you do not want to take part of the concert / performance, it's still good to visit spa and sauna, because, in winter, it is dark and relatively cold in Estonia. If you are not yet confident of visiting the spa, it is also not a problem - it is always possible to buy a bathing suit at the reception desk of the spa. (3) As you probably already know, we will spend almost two days in Tallinn. Then, we are leaving on Thursday afternoon for Pärnu. Bus trip takes about 1.5 hours. This time can be used for video session. If anyone has any thoughts or ideas, or is interested in presenting their paper as a video, please let me know. (4) On accommodation in Tallinn. As already told we can cover the hotel in Pärnu, but unfortunately not in Tallinn. However, we have booked two hotels in Tallinn - Savoy Boutique Hotel and Santa Barbara - with which our academy has an agreement that they offer a better and more affordable price for our guests. Both hotels are located in city center, are very convenient, and within a walking distance from the academy. A single room rate for one night in Savoy is 95 EUR (it's a bit more luxurious) and Santa Barbara 59 EUR (to 7 January 2014) or 45 EUR (from 8 January 2014; Santa Barbara was also the hotel which accommodated our guests during the last conference). Since the Tallinn part of the conference includes dates January 8-9 you probably need rooms for January 7-8 (as already said, in the afternoon of January 9 we will leave for Pärnu). After returning to Tallinn you may also need a room for January 11 or 12 depending on your travel itinerary. The information about Savoy Boutique Hotel can be found at: http://www.tallinnhotels.ee/savoy-boutique-hotel-rooms and Santa Barbara at: http://www.stbarbara.ee/en/ . In order to obtain a discount rate, please do not follow the ordinary booking procedure provided by the web-pages of the hotels, but just send an e-mail together with the password "music theory" directly to the hotel. The booking e-mail address for Savoy is savoy@tallinnhotels.ee and for Santa Barbara reservations@stbarbara.ee . (5) On accommodation in Pärnu. When you have made your reservation in Tallinn hotels, please let me know whether or for how long you will stay in Pärnu. In Pärnu, we have booked entire hotel, and in order to inform you about the accommodation in Pärnu in more detail I need to know your travel plans. (6) I cannot say anything very specific about flight connections. There are regular flights between Tallinn and closest international airports such as Helsinki, Stockholm, Riga, Amsterdam, London, Copenhagen, Warsaw, Frankfurt, etc. Therefore, it should not be difficult to find appropriate flights. Do not hesitate to contact me if you have any questions. Best wishes, Kerri